A BobWhite Baby
by Melissa630
Summary: A new baby could be the catalyst to a change in the dynamics of the Bob-Whites.
1. Chapter 1: Labor

**_A BOB-WHITE BABY_**

**Summary:** A new Bob-White baby is about to born!

**Disclaimer:** All character names and trademarks associated with the Trixie Belden series are the intellectual property of Golden Books, Random House's Children Books and Random House, Inc. The following story is a work of fan fiction intended solely as an intellectual exercise without profit motive. No infringement of copyright is intended or should be implied.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in the same universe as **_Junior Year: New Beginnings_**. It just takes place eleven or twelve years later. I didn't want an 'M' rating so I tried to tell the story without going into detail about labor.

_**Chapter One: Labor**_

Jim Frayne was annoyed. The snowstorm besieging Sleepyside could not have come at a more inopportune time. The sleet had changed to snow on his way into town to meet with his local attorney. By the time their three-hour conference was over, there was six inches of snow on the ground with more piling up every minute. He looked up at the sky in frustration and realized that he was not going to make it to his meeting in the City. Of course, considering the weather, no one else was going to make it either. He sighed, deciding to return to the Manor House.

As he walked toward his car, Jim heard another vehicle coming down the street. He glanced toward it and saw a familiar truck pull into a parking space in front of the medical center. The engine shut off and the door to the cab opened. Slowly, carefully, a woman climbed out of the pick-up truck. She was small-framed and her large belly seemed to throw her off balance as she stepped onto the ice and snow-covered street.

"MacKensie," he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

The young woman looked up when she heard him call her name and the simple movement caused her to slip and fall. She threw herself backward and grabbed her stomach, trying to protect the baby cradled within her body. Landing on her backside in the snow, she winced in pain.

Jim slipped and slid down the street toward her. When he reached her, he crouched down. His face was pale, fear for her displayed in his intensely-green eyes.

"God, Kensie, you scared the shit out of me," he said, his voice hoarse. "Are you okay?"

As he stared into her eyes, Jim thought that she had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Of course, he knew her well enough to know that she hated how she looked—hated that many people mockingly refered to her as a 'Barbie doll.' Her looks had hindered her career since many of her superiors and colleagues assumed that she had gotten where she was because she was beautiful. Even though it wasn't true, he knew that she often wondered if they were right, struggling with feelings of inferiority—feelings that she wasn't as smart or talented as her co-workers.

Pregnant, she was lovelier than ever. Her classically-beautiful features—wide blue eyes, a small, straight nose and a lush and full mouth—were accentuated by the glow that most pregnant women exuded. Today, her face was free from make-up and her long, straight blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

As he kneeled beside her, Kensie's blue eyes met his, angry fire dancing in their depths. "Oh, yeah, Jim, I'm just fine. We're just fine. I fall on my butt all the time. The baby is used to it." She snapped hostilely. "And do you kiss your momma with that mouth?" Her southern drawl was magnified by her fury.

Struggling to hide his smile, he reached around her and carefully pulled her to her feet. She was as intolerant of curse words as the other women in his life were. "I'm sorry I startled you but you scared me. What are you doing in town? The roads are dangerous."

Kensie looked around at the feather-like snowflakes. "No kidding. I'm…" She began, her voice sarcastic, and then trailed off, grimacing in pain. One of her hands flew to her back and she breathed, slowly and deeply.

"You're having the baby now?" He asked loudly. Staring at her incredulously, he told her, "You can't have the baby right now! Your obstetrician is in White Plains! The hospital is in White Plains!"

The contraction had eased and Kensie looked at him with contempt, "You wanna tell the baby that? Gosh, Jim, you are such a man."

Her disgruntled words were overheard by an elderly gentleman making his way down the icy sidewalk. He cackled and shook his cane at her. "That's what got that baby in your belly, young lady. Him being a man and all."

Both Jim and Kensie opened their mouths to respond but the old man held up his cane again. "Don't worry, sonny. They're all like that when they're in labor—mean as hornets—but as soon as the doctor puts that baby in her arms, she'll be as sweet as honey."

With another cackle, he continued on his way, leaving the young couple staring after him. Her eyes glistening with ire, Kensie turned toward Jim. He raised his arms in self-defense.

"It's not worth it and you know it," he told her seriously. "Besides we need to get you inside so we can call the rescue squad."

Kensie looked at him solemnly. As she bit her bottom lip, he thought he saw worry in her eyes. It disconcerted him. In her professional life, she was fearless, facing down kidnappers and serial killers with the calm the FBI had engrained in her but Kensie was different when she was among her family and friends. Even though she opened up and laughed more, she never showed anxiety or fear. He didn't think that it was in her.

"There was a twenty-three car pile-up on the Interstate. According to the radio, all available law enforcement, fire department and rescue squad personnel have been dispatched to the crash. I tried to call Dan to see what he thought I should do but my stupid phone wouldn't work."

"Maybe we should call dispatch…"

"No, I already tried the non-emergency number. There was no answer," she said despondently. "The deejay said the wreck is really bad and that EMS and law enforcement are stretched thin. There were several fatalities and a lot of people were seriously injured." Chewing her bottom lip, she asked him, "Have you heard from Mart and Di today? Weren't they going into the City?"

Jim nodded slowly and he looked at her reassuringly. "I'm sure that they're fine. Mart knew it was going to snow and said that he wasn't going to go if the forecast didn't change. Besides, we need to focus on you right now. Brian will be able to…"

"Brian Belden is not touching me," Kensie told him forcefully. With a sniff, she said, "Dr. Taylor will deliver my baby. He's very nice."

"And ancient. Come on, Kens, Dr. Taylor has got to be ninety years-old," the red-haired man told her, his voice frustrated and his face concerned. She was headstrong and once she made her mind, there was no swaying her.

Kensie pulled away from him and moved slowly toward the stairs leading up to the Sleepyside Medical Center. Most of the town's residents considered the small hospital a 'band-aid' station. The facility and its doctors were more than capable of handling small emergencies but individuals with serious injuries or illnesses were stabilized and transferred to the hospital in White Plains.

"Well, I guess he's had a lot of experience then," she told him with a toss of her head. "Dr. Taylor has probably delivered hundreds of babies." As she finished speaking, she lost her balance. Reaching out, Jim caught her before she fell again.

"I can do this myself," she stormed at him.

"No, you can't," Jim retorted reasonably. Wrapping a musclar arm around her waist, he carefully led her up to the door of the medical center.

Warmth assailed them as they entered the building and Kensie unthinkingly admitted, "I didn't realize I was so cold."

Jim frowned at her. He continued to hold her as they made their way slowly across the eerily-vacant lobby to the registration desk. A young women whose name badge said 'Christy' handed Jim a clipboard. When Kensie removed her insurance card and driver's license from her wallet, he took them and told her to go sit down. She rolled her eyes at the order and looked at the lady manning the desk, "I want to see Dr. Taylor."

The young woman smiled but shook her head, "He's already left for the day but don't worry. Dr. Evans and Dr. Belden are both on duty."

"I want to see Dr. Evans. I do not—under any circumstance—want to see Dr. Belden. He is not touching me. Do you understand?" At Kensie's pronouncement, the woman nodded at her, trying not to laugh when Jim rolled his eyes.

"I said I'll take care of the paperwork, Kens. Go sit down," he repeated his earlier command, somewhat surprised when she obeyed him without an argument. Rapidly, he filled out the documents and handed them to the registration clerk. In a whisper, he told her, "I want to see Dr. Belden."

The clerk had immediately recognized both of them and knew that they were Dr. Belden's friends. With a smile, she nodded and replied, "I'll let him know that you're here, Mr. Frayne. Someone will be out to get you in a few minutes."

Jim thanked her and walked over to Kensie. She was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, flipping through a ten year-old _Highlights_ magazine. When she didn't acknowledge him, he sighed and sat down beside her. Grabbing the outdated magazine out of her hands, he tossed it on a table and handed her the cards that he had used to fill out the medical center's forms. She sighed loudly and picked up her purse. Grinning, he watched her put the documents away, pull out her cell phone and dial a number. When she dumped the phone back in her purse, he asked, "No answer? Want me to try?"

She shook her head abruptly and stared out the glass windows facing the street. The snow was coming down harder.

"Why are you mad at me, Kensie?"

She ignored him, her expression mutinous.

"Is it because of Trixie?"

She refused to acknowledge him.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked, disbelief in his voice. "You can't be serious! That was years ago! Trixie was still in high school!"

Again, she didn't respond.

"Come on, Kensie. Give me a…" He trailed off as she gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach.

She finally looked at him, her blue eyes wide. "They're getting worse. A lot worse."

"Shit." As he stood up, she grabbed his arm.

"Try to call first," she said desperately. When he hesitated, she whispered, "Please, Jim." He took out his phone, dialed the familiar number and then shook his head in frustration.

"Nothing," he growled as he pocketed the phone. He strode quickly across the room to the girl at the reception desk. "I want to see Brian now. I don't want her to have the baby in the lobby."

The girl nodded and picked up the phone as Jim went back to Kensie. As he reached her, the secured door to the examination rooms opened and Brian Belden stepped through it.

When Kensie saw him, she glared at him with narrowed, blue eyes. In a haughty voice, she informed him, "You are not touching me."

Brian's professional mask dissolved at her words and a grin split his handsome face. His brown eyes twinkled as he replied, "Christy already told me that. No touching you under any circumstances, I believe?" His voice grew serious as he continued, "Dr. Evans is with another patient, Kensie. I thought I could check your and the baby's vitals while you wait for him."

She agreed with a small nod and then told him worriedly, "I fell outside. The snow cushioned my fall. My backside's sore and I feel okay but…" she trailed off and bit her bottom lip before she rushed on, "Brian, I haven't felt the baby move lately. That's normal, isn't it?"

"It is normal. I'm sure the baby's fine, Kensie," he said reassuringly. "But I know you'll feel better after we check it out."

Slowly, she stood up. When Jim put his arm around her waist, she shot him a dirty look but let him guide her across the empty lobby.

Brian led them to an examination room and told Kensie to have a seat in the visitor's chair. "Let's listen to the baby's heartbeat before you change."

He kneeled in front of her and placed his stethoscope against her swollen belly. He moved it several times before he looked up at her and smiled. "Sounds good. I think the baby's just resting. It's got a big trip ahead of it."

Kensie smiled with relief.

"I want you to put this on. Take off all of your bottoms. No underwear." He told her as he handed her a hospital gown. "We'll be out in the hall. Let us know when you're ready. Okay?"

The pregnant girl nodded as she took the gown from him.

"Do you want me to get a nurse to help you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

When the two men left the room, Brian turned toward Jim. He knew how much his friend hated hospitals—how he avoided them at all costs. For the last several years of his mother's life, Jim had virtually lived in a hospital and he still associated them with loneliness, loss and death.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Brian asked, worried about the tension in his friend's eyes.

"It's my fault. I startled her, Brian, and she lost her balance," Jim said, running a hand through his hair. "If anything happens to her or the baby…"

"Nothing is going to happen to either of them. I told you the baby's heartbeat is fine and you can see for yourself that Kensie is her normal, sassy self."

"But…"

"But nothing. Stop worrying. We're gonna have another Bob-White baby in a couple of hours," Brian said reassuringly and then shook his head in amusement, "You know, you're acting like you're…" He trailed off as a nurse approached them.

"There's a technician from the electric company in the lobby waiting to speak to you, Dr. Belden. He said that he needs to check the generators. The electric company is expecting a power failure."

Brian looked at his friend, "I'll be back in a minute. I need to find out what's going on."

Jim nodded and paced back and forth. Finally, Kensie opened the door. He followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned back to her, she looked young and frightened, sitting on the side of the bed with her hands folded in her lap.

"My baby is going to be a Yankee," she whispered despondently.

Jim bit back a smile. "Come on, Kens, you knew that. Living in New York and all…"

"I don't want it to be a Yankee. I want to go home," she said tearfully and then admitted, "I want my mom."

He reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't think the baby's going to wait to be born," he told her softly.

She met his eyes. "Then, I want your mom. Or Brian's mom. Or Di's. Just somebody's mom." Sniffing, she dashed away her tears away. "I'm afraid, Jim. I know I'm being stupid but none of this is going the way we planned. Maybe that means something…"

"It doesn't mean anything," he assured her as he pulled up a chair. "Hey, you face down criminals every day. One small baby isn't going to be a problem."

She made a sound that was something between a laugh and a sob. "One small baby."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Tell me how to make you feel better. I'll do anything you want…" Jim trailed off as Dr. Evans and a nurse came into the room.

"I hear we're having a baby," the man said jovially. "Let's see how far along we are." He looked at Jim. "Are you staying?"

The younger man shook his head vehemently. "I'll be outside." Quickly, he headed to the door, desperate to escape now that the doctor was with her.

"Jim…" Kensie called out from behind him. When he turned toward her, her eyes were pleading. "You said anything..." She stopped, knowing that she was asking the impossible and then hurried on because it was important to her. "I want my husband with me when my baby is born."

His green eyes met hers and he hesitated. He didn't know if he could do it. "I'll try."

An hour later, Kensie was in the delivery room with two nurses and the doctor. The medical center's power had gone out but the generator had kicked in. It was a bit cool but she didn't care. As she struggled to control her breathing, she felt scared and alone.

When the doctor told her to relax, she slumped back against the bed. Biting her lip, she let go of the bed rail and wiped away the lone tear rushing down her face. She nodded tiredly when he looked up at her and said, "You're doing fine—we're almost there."

She pushed back the blonde tendrils that had escaped her ponytail and then, jumped when the delivery room door flew open.

"What the hell?" Dr. Evans snapped. "Get out of here. This is…" He trailed off when he saw the glint of the gold badge clipped to the intruder's belt. The man ignored him and strode across the room. When he reached the bed, he sat down beside the laboring young woman. Carefully, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kensie. I..."

She placed her fingers on his lips. Smiling, she reassured him softly, tears streaming down her face. "It doesn't matter, Dan. You're here now."


	2. Chapter 2: A Debt

_**Chapter Two: A Debt**_

Jim, Brian and Trixie looked up as Dan walked into the staff lounge at the Sleepyside Medical Center. Their friend's dark brown hair was rumpled and his clothes were disheveled. His usually clear brown eyes were bloodshot from tears. In his arms, he held a small bundle wrapped in a pink and blue striped blanket.

Concerned, Trixie put her coffee down, stood up and went to Dan. "Is Kensie okay?"

Dan swallowed convulsively and nodded, "She's incredible, Trix."

"Yes, she is," Trixie agreed as a happy smile spread over her lovely face. "That's why I introduced you to her. I knew you guys would be great together."

Dan laughed softly, not wanting to frighten the baby in his arms. "You threw a fit when I told you that I was going to ask her out—something about rules about friends not asking friends' friends out. It was confusing."

She tilted her said to one side, her blonde curls framing her face. "Really? I don't remember that. Are you sure I said something like that?"

"Pretty sure," Dan said with a nod of his head. Then he asked, "What are you doing here, Trix? The roads are…"

"Treacherous? Yeah, yeah. Ernie Blevins pulled me over on the way home and told me that a new Bob-White baby was about to make its appearance." She stood up on her toes, trying to see past the blanket. "When he told me Kensie was in labor, all the snow in New York couldn't stop me from coming. I called everyone else, too. Apparently, there's something wrong with your phone." She paused and looked over her shoulder at the other men, her blue eyes full of heat. "…and Jim's and Brian's, too. You get a pass. They don't."

Jim and Brian exchanged apprehensive looks before Jim tried to explain, "We couldn't get a signal..."

"So you stopped trying?" She asked with a disgruntled toss of her sandy curls.

Both men sighed as they realized that they had never won an argument with Trixie and probably never would. Shrugging at each other, they stopped trying to defend themselves.

Trixie, however, wasn't interested in arguing with the two men. Looking back at the blanket, she wet her lips and moved forward. With her gaze focused intently on the blanket, she continued, "Mart and Di are almost here and Moms, Honey and your Uncle Bill are on their way, too." She inched closer, helplessly drawn to the small bundle in Dan's arms. "May I?"

"Yeah," he said, gently transferring the baby from his arms to hers. "Isn't he amazing?"

"He?" she asked, absolutely enthralled by the sleeping baby. "It's a boy?"

At Dan's nod, she continued, "Does he have a name yet?"

Her friend shook his head, staring at his son. Neither of them noticed Brian and Jim walk up behind Trixie and look over her shoulders at the baby.

"He's perfect," Trixie whispered softly. "Can I have him?"

"No," Dan responded in a hushed tone. "You're going to have to get one of your own."

"Maybe if I ever find a guy like you…," she responded, hunching one shoulder slightly. Then, she glanced up at him, mischief dancing in her brilliant, blue eyes. "Right now I'm going to settle for spoiling him to death."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," her friend chuckled.

For a moment, the four of them stared at bundle cradled in her arms. When the tiny boy scrunched up his face, yawned and opened his eyes, Trixie gasped with joy, "Oh, he looks like you, Dan."

The three men's gazes flew to her face in disbelief and then they looked back at the baby.

"That's what Kensie said," Dan replied, staring at his son. "Do you really think so?"

"May I hold…" Jim trailed off as he heard running footsteps in the hall. He knew he had lost his chance. Suddenly, Diana Belden burst through the door of the lounge.

"Oh, oh, oh," she gasped when she saw Trixie holding the baby. "Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!"

Dan stepped back as Di rushed over to Trixie. Sighing deeply, she stared at the infant. "He looks just like Dan."

With a doubtful look, Dan stepped forward again and gazed intently at his son. "Why can't I see it?"

Di and Trixie sent him pitying looks but didn't respond to his question.

"Let's unwrap him and count his fingers and toes," Diana made the age-old suggestion.

Dan started to protest but was grabbed from behind in a bear hug. When he was released, he spun around to face his best friend. For a moment, he and Mart Belden stared at each other with silly grins on their faces. Then they grabbed each other for another bear hug.

"So you're a dad now?" Mart asked when they released each other. "Boy or girl?"

Smiling widely, Dan said proudly, "A boy. I have a son."

"Yes," Mart said, making a fist and pulling it down in the air in the masculine gesture of celebration. "I knew it was going to be a boy."

Diana shook her head at Trixie. "He's been going on about this for weeks. 'It's going to be a boy so Dan and I can teach him and P.J. how to play ball and ride horses. They'll be best friends just like me and Dan.' Blah, blah, blah. Did he care that I wanted Dan and Kensie to have a girl so that I could buy her pretty pink dresses? No!"

As she softly ranted, she pulled the blanket away from the baby. Gently, she held up his fisted hand for Trixie to see. "Look at his little hand. Isn't it adorable?" The male Bob-Whites approached the women and new baby to gaze at the tiny fist. Silence descended as Diana gently spread out his hand.

"What beautiful little fingers," Diana sighed deeply as Trixie stared at the small digits in wonder.

Shaking his head with déjà vu, Jim looked at Brian, "Didn't we hear this same conversation less than three months ago?"

Dan grinned. "You mean when Trixie and Kensie were cooing over P.J.?"

Mart met Dan's eyes, "Well, your boy is almost as good-looking as mine, Mangan."

"Almost, huh?" his friend asked. Before he could continue, a nurse interrupted.

"Excuse me?" she said. "Mr. Mangan? Your wife is ready for you and your son to come back to the room. She asked me to let you know."

Dan nodded. He waited as Di tucked the blanket back around his son and then took him from Trixie's arms.

"Are you going to wait?" he asked as he started for the door.

"We're not going anywhere, Dan," Mart told him and the others nodded.

Thirty minutes later, the group's numbers had grown by three. Honey, Helen Belden and Bill Reagan had arrived moments after Dan and the baby had gone back to Kensie's hospital room. The celebratory mood became expectant as the nurse entered the room.

"Dr. Belden? Mr. and Mrs. Mangan are ready for visitors," she told Brian. "According to hospital policy, only two visitors are allowed in the room at time. However, Dr. Evans said that if you want to suspend policy…"

Brian thanked the nurse and she left the room quietly without a backward glance.

"Well, who goes first?"

The Bob-Whites looked at him in consternation while Bill Reagan and Helen Belden immediately moved toward the door.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Diana asked Brian, her voice steely. "You are going to suspend that stupid policy for us, right?"

"If I wasn't, I certainly am now," he told his sister-in-law, holding his hands up self-defense. "However, we need to be careful that Kensie doesn't get too tired," the doctor in him warned his friends sternly.

The group made their way through the hallways to one of the hospital's ten patient rooms. Since Kensie was the only patient, she had received the largest room. The room was decorated in pastels. The furniture was simple: a single hospital bed, two chairs and a small, hospital bassinette.

Helen Belden and Bill Reagan led the group. When they reached the door, they saw Dan—now dressed in blue scrubs—lying on the bed with his wife in his arms. Both of them were staring down at the infant that Kensie was holding.

"May we come in?" Helen asked hesitantly, torn between wanting to see the baby she considered her grandchild and leaving the new family alone to bond.

When she spoke, Dan looked up. From the time he had met Helen Belden, she had mothered him. "Sure, Moms."

At his invitation, she rushed over to the bed with Reagan close behind her. The Bob-Whites filed in behind them, surrounding the bed. With care, Kensie handed her son to Helen.

"Have you named him yet?" the older woman asked as she gently took the baby in her arms.

"Well…" Dan said. "We had a name picked out but…"

When he trailed off, Kensie explained, "We don't think it fits him."

All of the Bob-Whites except Mart and Diana groaned. Three months earlier, Mart and Di had made the same statement. All throughout Di's pregnancy, the couple had agonized over their son's name, tormenting their friends and family by choosing a name and then, changing their minds. Two weeks before their son was born, they finally decided to name the baby 'Jeffrey Aaron.' However, when he was born, 'Jeffrey Aaron' became 'Peter Jacob' or 'P.J.'

Unlike Mart and Di, Dan and Kensie had decided that they didn't want to know whether their baby was a boy or a girl and had not subjected their friends to the name game…until now.

Bill Reagan touched his great nephew's cheek with a rueful smile. "It looks like you're Baby Boy Mangan for now, buddy."

"Wait a minute," Dan said with a laugh. "We've named him."

"Maura Riley Reagan was Dan's maternal grandmother. She died from smoke inhalation after she rescued Dan's mom and Uncle Bill from a fire at their home," Kensie said with a gentle smile as she looked at Reagan. When the older man's eyes filled with tears, she reached out and took his hand. "We thought we would name the baby 'Riley' in honor of her."

Dan took his wife's other hand and raised it to his lips. When he lowered it, he continued, "Kensie's Uncle Mike was integral in bringing us together so…" He paused dramatically, "Let me introduce you to our son, Riley Michael Mangan."

Just then, a nurse came into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Mangan? Dr. Belden? The pediatrician has finally made it in. He wants to give the baby its physical as soon as possible so he can get back home." She smiled at the sighs of discontent. "The nursery is small but it has a glass window so all of you can watch Dr. Patil and Baby Mangan from the hallway."

When Helen Belden placed the baby in the nurse's arms, Kensie stiffened and sat up. She watched as the nurse carried the baby to the bassinette. As the woman settled the infant into the bassinette, she tried to get out bed, shaking her head vehemently, "Dan, don't let her…"

When Dan put his arms around her to calm her down, she struggled against him.

"No," she cried anxiously. "Dan, go with him…"

Concerned by her sudden emotional outburst, he shook his head. "Dr. Patil has to see Riley. Moms, Uncle Bill and the rest of the Bob-Whites will go with him but I'm staying with you."

"Let Dan stay here, honey," Helen Belden said as she laid a hand on the distraught young mother's arm. With a smile, she continued reassuringly. "We'll go with the baby."

"He'll be fine," Brian promised. "I'll be with Riley the entire time and Dr. Patil will come by the room to meet you when he's finished."

Kensie nodded slowly and lay back against her husband. Her eyes were still worried as she whispered, "Neither of them has a gun."

Trixie had witnessed her friend's reaction and walked over to the end of the hospital bed. She swallowed convulsively when she saw the distressed look on Kensie's face and heard her low statement. With a grim smile, she reassured her, "But I do and you know that I'll guard him with my life."

"I'm being silly," Kensie said, averting her tear-filled eyes.

"Tennessee?" Trixie said, using the nickname that she had given her friend when they had first met. She waited until the other woman looked back at her and then shook her head and said sadly, "Not when you've seen what we've seen."

"I just had this crazy feeling all of the sudden."

"I won't let him out of my sight," Trixie swore solemnly and then followed the nurse rolling the baby's bassinette out the door. At her friend's promise, Kensie relaxed against her husband and closed her eyes.

Thankful that Kensie was going to try to rest, Dan watched the rest of their friends and family file out of the room after the baby. When Jim didn't follow the rest of them, he looked at his red-headed friend. "You're not going to the nursery?"

"No," Jim answered musingly as he sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. He stared at the woman sleeping in his friend's arms. "She really is beautiful."

Dan snorted and rolled his eyes in amused disgust.

"What?" Jim said defensively. "It's not like I'm lusting over her…"

"No kidding," Dan replied softly, careful not to wake the woman in his arms. "Shit, Jim, you said that like she was freakin' painting in a museum."

"You know she's not my type," the other man said, his face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know that," Dan said, holding up a hand. "But you're lucky I'm too tired to give you a hard time."

The men sat in silence for several minutes.

"She's so much like Trixie."

"Shut up, Frayne," Dan told him, annoyed. He had an uncomfortable idea that this conversation was headed somewhere he didn't want to go and he wanted to stop it before it was too late. "I don't want to hear this."

Jim ignored his friend as he stared at door through which Trixie and the rest of the Bob-Whites had disappeared. "They both have such strong senses of justice—of right and wrong. They're courageous, opinionated, and headstrong. Beautiful. Smart. Funny."

_Didn't he hear me tell him I didn't want to hear this? _Dan rubbed his forehead tiredly. "They both carry Glocks and hate wearing bullet-proof vests, too. Jim, I don't think…"

Jim cut him off. "She…I mean…they are incredible women."

Dan glowered at the red-haired man. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Kidding?"

"Damn it, Jim," Dan snapped, running a hand through his hair. "You can't do this. It would screw everything up again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you falling for Trixie."

Jim gave a harsh laugh and stood up abruptly. He paced around the room like a caged cat. "That's the thing, Dan. I never stopped falling for her."

"You were the one who..."

"Damn it, I know," he acknowledged in a tired voice. "I never meant to hurt her. Believe me, if I could go back…"

The two men were quiet for a moment. It was the silence that caused Kensie to stir. Her blue eyes opened and she looked sleepily at the two men. "What's going on?"

Dan shook his head, giving Jim a pointed look and changing the subject. "Just talking."

Resting her head back against her husband, she smiled tiredly. "Talking about what?"

Jim followed Dan's lead as he walked back to the chair by the bed. "The fact that I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For earlier. When you fell…"

Kensie looked up at Jim in surprise, "When I fell? Jim, you didn't make me fall. The street was icy and snow-covered and heaven knows I wasn't very graceful right then."

"I startled you…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Listen to her, buddy," Dan said told his friend. "Besides if you hadn't seen Kensie on the street, I wouldn't have been here when my son was born."

As MacKensie snuggled closer to Dan's side, she asked, "How did you manage that?"

Jim smiled and sat back down in the visitor's chair. "Well, it was easier than driving you to Tennessee."

Dan looked from Jim to Kensie in confusion. "Tennessee? You wanted to go home?"

Kensie shook her head and blushed. "Not really. When I couldn't get through to you and no one answered in dispatch, I figured that you were working the wreck on the Interstate. If I couldn't have you, I wanted my mom."

Dan looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry that she couldn't be here."

"Me, too," Kensie said and then she sat up, her eyes wide with horror. "Oh my gosh. Did you call my mom and dad?"

"Shit," Dan said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial letter assigned to Kensie's parents. Groaning, he looked at Kensie, "The battery is dead."

With a smile, Jim put his feet up on bed and crossed them at the ankles. He dug his cell out of his pocket, held it up, and smiled. "You can use mine but you're going to owe me, Mangan."

As Dan took the phone from him, Kensie said, "You still haven't told me how you got in touch with Dan."

"When Dr. Evans came in, I decided to walk over to the police station to see if dispatch could reach him. On my way, I saw that ass…uh…I saw Canaan Davis drive by me. I waved him down and had him call Dan on his radio."

Kensie leaned back against her husband's arm and smiled at the red-haired Bob-White. "I guess I owe you, too. So what do you want? Biscuits? Banana pudding?"

"I love that Southern food you make. Feel free to feed me whenever you want," Jim laughed but then, he shook his head and grew serious. "I want to talk to you about Trixie."

MacKensie stiffened slightly. "There's nothing to talk about, Jim. Trixie's more than one of my best friends. We interned at the Bureau together and were in the same class at the Academy. We've studied together, worked together, even lived together. She's like my sister."

"We've been through a lot, seen things that no one should see." Kensie trailed off for a moment, her hands twisting the blanket covering her. Distracted by memories, she looked anxiously at her husband, "Do you think Riley is okay?"

"Trixie is watching him," Dan reassured her, gently stroking her arm. "He's fine."

"You're right." She took a breath and continued, "When you do what we do for a living, you have to trust the people around you. It's more than a matter of loyalty—it's a matter of life and death. I'd do anything for her." Her face was serious and her eyes were clouded with dark emotions.

"Uh, Kens…" Dan interrupted her, wanting to chase the dark shadows from her eyes. He warned, "She asked me for our son."

Kensie chuckled at her husband's statement. "Well, let me rephrase that. I'd do almost anything for her. She can't have my son." When she turned back to Jim, she was serious again. "You broke her heart, Jim. It doesn't matter how long ago it happened. Trixie is one of the best people I know and it ticks me off that you hurt her."

Jim leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Then, after a long moment, he said, "I understand that."

"So I guess you want me to forgive you?"

He looked back at her and slowly shook his head. "No, I don't want you to forgive me." His green eyes met and held her blue ones. "I want you to help me get her back."


End file.
